Revenge on Leroy
by BuckleWinner
Summary: Follows my Frozen Over story. What exactly do you call it when you take the soft top off a living Jeep?


_**Author's Note:** Hi yall! Soo...My-Friend-KITT and I were playin around the other day. I had to wash my Jeep Jeep (yes, I did name him Leroy hehe) and take his windows off. We started playin around and I got the idea for this. This story kinda follows Frozen Over with mentions of Kile and Kasey in it. **  
**_

* * *

Filthy wasn't even a word for my Jeep. Instead of being his beautiful glistening black, he was an earthy brown! Not what I want!

"Leroy! Now I know I let Pepper drive you but geeze! Did you have to get revenge on me and get this dirty?" I carefully drug my finger across his hood leaving a clean streak on it.

"Well, maybe now you have learned your lesson. Only _you_ are allowed to drive me." My dirty Jeep said with a smug grin in his voice.

I threw my hands in the air exasperatedly. "Fine! Only I drive you from now on! But don't do this again!" I turned around and stomped off to get a bucket, a hose, soap, and a towel from the garage in the back.

It had started out a nice day. I woke up planning on looking for more jobs. (I really needed the money. My Jeep Jeep can be very expensive when he wants to be… *rolls eyes*) When I walked outside to go feed the horses, I saw my once beautiful black Jeep covered in dust and dirt! I could have screamed! (Which I nearly did…)

So then I just decided to give Leroy a bath. He needed it. I hadn't given him a bath in a while.

While looking through my dad's stuff to get the washing equipment, I couldn't help but plan out a revenge for my oh so sweet Jeep.

My friends and I had a joke… When I took Leroy's soft top off and had it completely down, he was naked. Well, technically that's not what he would be, but it was funny as heck.

I wanted to embarrass him badly. He was evil, well, I was going to be as well.

I grabbed the bucket that I FINALLY found and took it, the towel, and soap to a nearby hose.

"Hey Leroy! Get up here on the grass will ya? I don't want to waste water." I yelled out to him while I turned the hose on to fill the bucket full of water.

"Coming!" I heard my Jeep's almost teenage voice say. If Leroy were to be human, I always imagined him to be a kinda short and skinny teenager. He just fit that picture to me.

Leroy's tell-tale Jeep engine noise got closer and then shut off. I looked up to see him sitting proudly on the brown grass of the front yard and I smiled. I couldn't be mad at him for too long.

"Thanks. Now this is gonna be kinda cold. But I think you'll like it. Especially with this heat." I finished with the bucket and soaked the soapy towel in it's water.

"Oh I'll be fine!" Leroy's voice had his canny smile in it.

"Cool." I sprayed the cold water straight on to his dusty hood. The dirty went flying everywhere. "Geeze! Where did you go? Back east to the tornadoes?" I couldn't believe how much dust was coming off of him!

"Hehehe. That's for me to know and for you to find out." Leroy bounced up and down on his shocks for me. Which reminded me… That's something I need to get for him. His shocks really SUCK!

I grumbled. I love my Jeep, I really do, but man! Sometimes he can just be a pain!

After rinsing him down completely and getting thet first layer of dust off, I started actually washing my Jeep. Making sure I had enough water and soap on my towel, I sloshed it up against Leroy's hood and started to scrub him down.

I made sure to get into every nook and cranny. Only Jeeps could get dirty in the most awkward places. Especially this one. I think he does it to torture me sometimes. Hehe.

I am hoping that some day I can get the soft-top lotion for Leroy. I had just read somewhere that soft-tops on Jeeps require a special lotion that keep it long-lasting and in good condition. I haven't told Leroy about it yet, otherwise he'd bug me about it night and day. I'll get it for him soon…hopefully.

About an hour later I finally finished washing him down. Then I knelt down and started the meticulous job of washing Leroy's rims…

The one spot on my Jeep that's ticklish…

"Okay, here goes…" I said softly and started to scrub away at the brownish metal.

Leroy flinched and jerked forward. "OY!" I stood up as fast as lightning. "Ya know you can take my fingers off like that!"

"I'm sorry! You know I can't help it!" Leroy stopped laughing and put himself in park again.

I could tell he tried his hardest to not move an inch. But I could tell it was a loosing battle with the vibrations I could feel. "I'm workin' on it. Just another minute." Good thing I was on his last tire.

Leroy physically sighed when I finished the last rim and washed it off. "Feel better?" I asked and gave him one last rinse off.

"Much. Thanks Jen." He flashed one headlight at me as one of his winks.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No problem. Now go out there and bake." I shooed him off and cleaned up the mess.

Leroy started his little engine and reversed to sit in his spot across the street. I watched him as he put himself in park and shut his engine off to take a nap.

I grabbed the wet towels and went in the house to throw them in the laundry. Plus I was thirsty so I grabbed a glass of cold ice water. Man! That felt wonderful!

I changed into my comfy jeans and black and red shirt I had. I grabbed my 'lappy'( as Keyanna calls it) and booted it up.

I wanted to send an email to my new found friends Kile and Kasey. I was sooo excited when I found out they existed. I remembered telling Keyanna the next day all about them.

The email consisted of how Leroy was doing and what was going on during my summer vacation. I couldn't wait to see those two again. Maybe before the summer ended we all could hang out for a day.

It was very awkward when I found out that my Jeep could actually talk to me… It was weird thinking that I had talked to it all that time and called him 'Leroy' and everything…and he was actually alive.

From what I was told, Leroy was sent to 'keep an eye' on me when the Knight family learned of my stories. He just stayed with me this entire time. I never told my parents about him though…they would send me to the loony bin.

The same went with Kile and Kasey and the fact that my stories are real. If I told anyone in my family that, I would surely be sent to some insane asylum with Sr. Hernandez and Paco.

An hour went by and I figured that Leroy had waited long enough. I trudged back out into the blazing heat to see if my Jeep was awake.

"LEROY!" I screamed out across the drive. Good thing my parents were out of town.

I watched as my Jeep jolted forward and almost bumped into my grandma's Dodge Durango. Hehe, guess he was sound asleep.

Leroy ignited his engine and slowly drove over to me. His revenge on me for startling him I guessed.

"You all dried? Can I strip you now?" I asked teasingly as he pulled up closer to me.

"Strip? Jennifer! I would hardly call it stripping!" Leroy jerked to a stop as he rapidly pulled his E-Brake.

I busted up laughing. "Yeah? What would you call it then?" I asked making my way to his driver side to take his window's off.

"Taking off my accessories. That's what I would call it." He huffed while I unzipped his rear window and pulled the velcro.

"Uh huh… Sounds like stripping to me." I giggled and pulled to finally get his stubborn window off. I set it inside on his driver seat and moved to the rear window.

"It is not!" Leroy continued on with our argument.

I thought about it for a minute. "You know, you're kinda right. I ain't strippin' ya. That would be taking your fenders and your entire top off. Something I have done before actually…" I knew I had an evil grin on my face.

"I had no choice in the matter! I couldn't talk to you and tell you not to take my fenders off! I had to endure walking around in my underwear for a whole two months!" Leroy sank on his shocks a bit while I finally got his rear window off.

"You know you loved it. Heh, just be glad you were the only alive car around to notice!" I moved around to his passenger rear window and began unzipping it.

"I am not a car! I am a Jeep. There is a difference!" Leroy said agitatedly. I knew this was a touchy subject for him.

"Alright! Geeze! I know there's a difference. And I would rather have you than any other car out there." I patter his fender lightly. "Trust me on that one. You're way more funner."

I could tell that perked him up because there was a smile in his voice when he spoke next. "Okay, since I refused to call it stripping and being naked, what do you think I am 'wearing' when I just have my windows off?"

I grinned. "You're wearing a tank top. If you have your entire top on, windows included, you have a t-shirt on. And when you have your whole top down, you are shirtless." I chuckled when I heard my Jeep laugh.

"Good. Just don't go saying some weird things when I am 'shirtless' as you put it." Leroy said warningly as soon as I got the window off.

I couldn't help it… "Oh what, like me playing with your stick?" I grinned evilly as I walked up the drive with all his windows in hand.

"JENNIFER!" My Jeep screamed out.

I busted up laughing.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I know it's kinda strange, but I thought it fit with the KR universe. :D I'll have my Surprise story up soon! _

_~BuckleWinner~_


End file.
